


Szklane Serce

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Szklane Serce

    Opowiem Ci pewną historię.  
    Historię, której jestem bohaterem.  
    Być może nie przypadnie Ci ona do gustu. Może z ciężkim sercem dotrwasz do końca, może odejdziesz w połowie, a może odpuścisz sobie już na samym początku – wszystko zależy od Ciebie. Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam, nie mam też żadnego konkretnego celu w tym, co chcę Tobie opowiedzieć. Nie wiem, czy ta historia czegoś Cię nauczy, czy wysnujesz z niej wnioski, czy może jednak wysłuchanie jej okaże się zupełną stratą czasu – tego nie wiesz także i Ty. Ja robię to, co chcę, i Ty także zrobisz to, na co masz ochotę.  
    To będzie długa historia. A może krótka – Ty to ocenisz, na swój własny sposób. Będzie w niej miłość, krzywda, śmierć i jeszcze trochę miłości. Ta historia jest nie tylko o mnie. Jest także o piątce innych mężczyzn. Wszyscy spotkaliśmy się na jednej ścieżce losu, stanęliśmy ramię w ramię naprzeciw jego przeciwnościom. To była ciężka walka o to, na czym każdemu z nas bardzo zależało. Kto ją wygrał?   
    Pozwól, że zacznę od początku.  
    A wszystko zaczęło się od jednego, niewinnego pierścionka...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Tatsuya_

  
  
    To był najbardziej pochmurny dzień w moim życiu. Deszcz strugami i falami zalewał ulice Tokio, studzienki ledwie nadążały z pochłanianiem wody, ludzie broczyli wysokimi kaloszami w ogromnych kałużach, odbijających szaro-granatowe niebo. Patrząc na chodnik z okna mojego mieszkania widziałem tylko ich nogi, raz po raz wyłaniające się zza okrągłych kapeluszy kolorowych parasolek.   
    Kuchenny zegar wskazywał godzinę czternastą trzydzieści dwie. Czas upływał mi niezwykle wolno, w ciągu dwóch minut zdążyłem obrócić ku zegarowi twarz jakieś szesnaście razy, a wskazówki wciąż mozolnie zataczały koło, jakby robiąc mi na złość. Moja irytacja rosła z każdą kolejną chwilą, próbując przewyższyć uczucie zdenerwowania.  
    Zacząłem przechadzać się po salonie, przygryzając wargę. Minąłem małą sofę i fotel, okrążyłem je, stanąłem na chwilę przed telewizorem, by znów spojrzeć na godzinę. Wciąż czternasta trzydzieści dwie. Ruszyłem dalej, mijając stojącą lampę i drzwi prowadzące do sypialni.   
    Głowa mi pękała z bólu, a do tego czułem się rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Z jednej strony nie mogłem doczekać się powrotu mojego chłopaka, z drugiej zaś pragnąłem, by już nigdy się tu nie zjawił, bym już nigdy nie musiał go oglądać. Chciałem po prostu spakować walizkę i odejść, by nie musieć patrzeć na jego rozgoryczoną twarz, na jego żal w oczach i pytanie „dlaczego?”.  
    Jedno krótkie, cholernie proste pytanie – a ja od ponad ośmiu miesięcy nie mogłem znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.  
    Chwyciłem odruchowo zawieszoną na łańcuszku u szyi srebrną obrączkę i zacząłem obracać ją w palcach. Kupiłem dwie takie same, kiedy ja i Taiga byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, zwykłymi gówniarzami, które myślały tylko o graniu w kosza, o swoich pasjach i, ewentualnie, o przyjaźni, która nas połączyła. Zawiesiliśmy je na srebrnych łańcuszkach jako dowód na to, że jesteśmy ze sobą powiązani do tego stopnia, iż traktowaliśmy się niemal jak bracia.  
    Żaden z nas nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś narodzi się z tego o wiele silniejsze uczucie.   
    Właściwie to nie pamiętam, który z nas jako pierwszy wyszedł z inicjatywą. Być może był to zwykły impuls, gdy w czasach liceum spotkałem się z Taigą w jego mieszkaniu i, pod wpływem chwili, pocałowałem go. A może to on pierwszy zaczął? Objął mnie swoimi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi, przyciągnął do siebie, złączył nasze wargi...   
    Cholera, naprawdę już tego nie pamiętam. Może to było jedno i drugie? Obaj kochaliśmy się z wzajemnością, obaj pragnęliśmy swojej bliskości, którą ostatecznie osiągnęliśmy w swoich ramionach, w łóżku Taigi, w moim, w łazience na studiach, w samochodzie na tylnym siedzeniu, w lesie podczas festiwalu, a potem w naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu, gdzie tylko się dało.  
    To były trzy namiętne lata, kiedy jeden widział tylko drugiego, a cały pieprzony świat nie miał żadnego znaczenia, nie istniał w naszym życiu, nie był nawet potrzebny. Tylko ja i Taiga, tylko Taiga i ja.  
    Kiedy przestaliśmy zachowywać się w ten sposób? Kiedy nasze pożądanie opadło, kiedy zgasł w nas ten płomień uczuć, ta miłość, która dodawała skrzydeł i kolorowała świat na różowo? Gdzie to wszystko znikło?   
    Byliśmy ze sobą od siedmiu lat. Ale ostatnie cztery lata spędziliśmy nie „ze sobą”, lecz jakby „obok siebie”.  
    Dalej nerwowo obracałem w palcach srebrny pierścionek, kiedy z korytarza usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Wyprostowałem się, napinając mięśnie, przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach, czekając w salonie, aż Taiga zdejmie buty oraz kurtkę, i przyjdzie się przywitać. Od dawna witaliśmy się w sposób dość beznamiętny – suchy uśmiech i niechętne „cześć, kochanie”. Teraz, tego ostatniego dnia, pragnąłem przywitać go ciepło, choć wargi już zaczynały mi drżeć, a oczy zamgliły się od łez.   
    Usłyszałem jego odchrząknięcie w korytarzu. Oparłem się o ścianę przy oknie, odetchnąłem głęboko i rzuciłem krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku czekającej na mnie w sypialni walizki. Byłem już spakowany, praktycznie gotowy do wyjścia. Zostało mi tylko ubrać kurtkę i buty i... mogłem odejść.  
    Mogłem...  
–    Cześć, Tatsuya – westchnął Taiga, wchodząc do salonu z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
    Sapnąłem ciężko, zatykając pospiesznie dłonią usta. Zamrugałem szybko, by powstrzymać nieznośne łzy, zmusiłem się do spokoju i uśmiechnąłem do Kagamiego.  
–    Hej...- odparłem cicho.- To... dla mnie?  
–    Jasne, że tak.- Taiga zmarszczył brwi, jakby zaskoczyło go to pytanie. Podszedł do mnie z bukietem kolorowych róż w dłoni i podał mi go, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej.- Chciałem pogadać, wiesz...  
–    Pogadać?- szepnąłem, odbierając kwiaty. Odruchowo uniosłem je do twarzy, wąchając ich piękny, intensywny zapach.  
–    No wiesz, o nas...- Kagami zarumienił się mocno i podrapał nerwowo po głowie. Omal nie roześmiałem się na ten widok. Taidze zawsze ciężko było mówić o własnych uczuciach, zawsze zachowywał się w ten sposób, kiedy zmuszał się, by coś o nich powiedzieć. Zawsze uważałem to za urocze.  
    Ale teraz bardzo, bardzo nie chciałem, by mówił cokolwiek.  
–    Wiem, że między nami się nie układa...- mruknął, zbliżając się do mnie i nieśmiało chwytając moje dłonie, którymi wciąż trzymałem bukiet róż.- Ostatnio dużo o tym myślałem i... no, wiem, że nasze obecne życie nie wygląda tak, jak na początku, kiedy się tutaj wprowadziliśmy. Ale... no wiesz...- Taiga westchnął, odwracając na moment wzrok.- Kocham cię... i nie chcę, żeby tak dalej było. Chcę naprawić to, spędzać z tobą więcej czasu... chcę po prostu, żeby było jak dawniej. Bo... tak sobie pomyślałem, że już od dawna nie pokazywałem ci, ile dla mnie znaczysz.  
–    Och...- westchnąłem ciężko, kręcąc głową. Łzy w moich oczach ostatecznie wygrały i skapnęły na moje policzki. Pociągnąłem głośno nosem, myśląc nad tym, co mógłbym teraz odpowiedzieć Taidze.  
–    Nie płacz, ej...- Kagami objął mnie ostrożnie, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował delikatnie w skroń. Poczułem jego dużą dłoń, powoli gładzącą moje plecy. Znajome uczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, które niegdyś odczuwałem każdego dnia, powróciło do mnie jakby ze zdwojoną siłą. To sprawiło, że rozpłakałem się zupełnie, wtulając w muskularną klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, któremu siedem lat temu dałem swoją duszę, serce i ciało.  
    A teraz dałem to innemu.  
    Czułem, jakby moje serce było rozdzierane na tysiące małych kawałków, a im mniejsze one były, tym bardziej bolały. Te kwiaty od Taigi, jego słowa i czuły gest, jakim mnie obdarzył... wszystko to sprawiło, że w jednej chwili byłem gotowy się poddać. Zrównany z ziemią, zhańbiony, pełen poczucia winy i pogardy dla samego siebie, trwałem w objęciach człowieka, którego od ośmiu miesięcy zdradzałem. Każde wspomnienie uśmiechu na moich ustach, z którym wchodziłem do sypialni innego, uśmiechu, z którym zapraszałem innego do łóżka mojego i Taigi, każde westchnienie przyjemności, każdy okrzyk radości i jęk rozkoszy, każdy wybuch śmiechu, każde uczucie szczęścia, które trwało we mnie przy innym... to wszystko było ogromnym ciężarem.  
    Nienawidziłem Taigi za to, że w dniu, w którym miałem wyznać mu prawdę i odejść do innego, on przyszedł do mnie z kwiatami, chcąc odzyskać to, co zaczęliśmy tracić cztery lata wcześniej.   
    I jednocześnie go za to kochałem.  
–    Już w porządku?- Taiga uniósł delikatnie mój podbródek. Przez łzy widziałem jego szczery uśmiech, sięgający wiśniowych oczu, po chwili poczułem na wargach jego usta. Oddałem pocałunek, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy.  
–    Kocham cię...- szepnąłem, po czym wciągnąłem głośno powietrze.- Naprawdę cię kocham, Taiga...  
–    No wiem – zaśmiał się radośnie, całując mnie w czoło.- Ja ciebie też. Obiecuję, że teraz będzie o wiele lepiej. Bo wiesz co?  
    Spojrzałem na niego, znów pociągając nosem i pokręciłem przecząco głową. Kagami zagryzł nerwowo wargę, a po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej małe, czarne pudełko.  
–    Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, to ty je nam kupiłeś...- zaczął, rumieniąc się.- Pomyślałem, że teraz moja kolej...  
    Wpatrywałem się z osłupieniem w czarne pudełko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Taiga tymczasem, wyraźnie zażenowany, niepewnie klęknął przede mną na podłodze.  
–    To chyba jakoś tak się robi...- zaczął z westchnieniem.- Wybacz, Tatsuya, to mój pierwszy raz... eee... t-to... to co? Wy-wyjdziesz za mnie? Znaczy się, wiem, że to niemożliwe, no ale... tak wiesz, na słowo, to chyba możemy, nie?  
    Gdy teraz o tym pomyślę, w tamtym momencie musiałem wyglądać wyjątkowo idiotycznie, stojąc tak z na wpół otwartymi ustami, wytrzeszczonymi oczami pełnymi łez i bukietem róż w dłoni.  
–    Co...?- wyjąkałem, odwracając w końcu wzrok od srebrnej obrączki w pudełku, które otworzył Taiga, i kierując go na twarz mojego chłopaka.  
–    No...- To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem Kagamiego tak czerwonego. Nawet jego uszy pociemniały tak bardzo, że niemal zlały się z kolorem jego włosów.- Wyjdziesz... za mnie? No, weź no, Tatsuya! Nie karz mi tak klęczeć cały dzień!  
–    Ale... ale nie możemy...- wyszeptałem.  
–    No dlatego mówię, że to tylko tak na słowo – westchnął Taiga, wstając i patrząc na mnie z napięciem.- Sobie też kupiłem... zawiesimy je na naszych łańcuszkach, obok tych, które kupiłeś nam w dzieciństwie... Może kiedyś wyjedziemy do Ameryki i tam założymy na palce już takie... no, normalne...  
–    Chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub?- Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem, mój głos stał się niebezpiecznie piskliwy.  
–    Inaczej bym się chyba nie oświadczał, co?- mruknął, spuszczając wzrok na trzymane w dłoniach pudełko.  
    Znów spojrzałem na srebrną obrączkę, którą Taiga wyjął teraz i położył na dłoni. Widziałem, że trzęsie się ona nieznacznie i rozumiałem, że Kagami prawdopodobnie długo zbierał się na odwagę, by postąpić ten znaczący krok dalej.   
    Jego zdaniem zapewne miał tym uszczęśliwić nas oboje.  
    Ale ja wiedziałem, że to przysporzy nam jedynie cierpień.   
–    Dobrze...- odparłem ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
–    No!- zawołał ze śmiechem.- Już myślałem, że mi odmówisz!  
    Wyraźnie zadowolony, chwycił moją prawą dłoń i już miał nasunąć na serdeczny palec obrączkę, kiedy nagle zawahał się, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na moją lewą dłoń, potem znów na prawą i znów na lewą. Zagryzł wargę i zmarszczył brwi w zabawnej parodii rozdrażnienia.  
–    Prawa – zaśmiałem się.  
–    W-wiedziałem!- burknął, rumieniąc się i, z nadętymi policzkami, wsunął obrączkę na mój palec.  
–    Och, rany, czuję się...- Nie dokończyłem, kręcąc jedynie głową. Jedyne o czym myślałem w tamtej chwili to obrączka od Taigi, jego wyznanie, i malująca się przed nami przyszłość – nowa, a jednocześnie stara i dobra miłość, która wkrótce miała powrócić do naszego życia.  
    Zapomniałem nawet o walizce pełnej moich ubrań, czekającej na mnie w sypialni.  
–    Pasuje idealnie – stwierdził Taiga, po czym pocałował mnie czule w usta.- Musimy to oblać! W końcu zaręczyny to nie byle co! Mamy jeszcze wino, albo szampana?  
–    Nie, od dawna żaden z nas nie pije alkoholu...- odparłem machinalnie, wciąż wpatrując się w pierścionek.  
–    No to skoczę do sklepu i coś kupię.  
–    Co? Teraz?- Spojrzałem na niego z zaskoczeniem.- W taką pogodę?   
–    Daj spokój, przecież to kawałek.- Kagami wzruszył ramionami, kierując się już w stronę korytarza. Odwróciłem się do okna, spoglądając na wciąż szalejącą na zewnątrz ulewę.- Będę za pięć, góra dziesięć minut!- Krzyknął Taiga z korytarza, a chwilę później rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
    Przez bardzo długą chwilę stałem nieruchomo w miejscu, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w kolorowe parasolki na chodniku. Powoli odwróciłem się i wszedłem do sypialni.   
    Wszystko tutaj wydawało mi się obce. Szafa, której drzwi wypadły z zawiasów jakiś czas temu i żaden z nas nie miał czasu jej naprawić. Komoda, z wciąż wysuniętą ostatnią szufladą po tym, jak wyjąłem z niej moją bieliznę i spakowałem do walizki. Regał z nielicznymi książkami, pamiątkami z naszych wspólnych wycieczek i ramkami ze zdjęciami nas obu.   
    Podszedłem powoli do łóżka, kładąc na nim bukiet kwiatów, jakby była to trumna – moja własna. To tu niezliczoną ilość razy kochałem się z Taigą, przytulałem się do niego w nocy, przynosiłem mu śniadanie... i to tutaj go zdradzałem.   
    To, co wówczas odczuwałem – pogarda dla samego siebie, poczucie winy, ale i jednocześnie ból w sercu spowodowany decyzją zostania z Taigą – wszystko mnie przytłaczało, sprawiało, że mój umysł świadomie podpowiadał mi najgorsze z możliwych rozwiązań.   
    Chciałem odebrać sobie życie. Nie raniąc Kagamiego prawdą, nie odrzucając mojego kochanka, któremu obiecałem, że w końcu przyznam się do naszego romansu, że odejdę od Taigi i zamieszkam razem z nim, Atsushim... Wszystkie problemy mogłyby zniknąć w jednej chwili, byłbym od nich wolny.  
    Ale wiedziałem, że wówczas moi bliscy będą ich mieli od cholery.  
    Kiedy Taiga powrócił z butelką czerwonego wina i swoim radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy, którego od tak dawna nie widziałem, walizka stała już z powrotem w szafie, pusta, a zarówno ją jak i regał znów wypełniły moje ubrania. W komórce miałem jedną wysłaną wiadomość, z krótkim, szczerym „Przepraszam”.   
    A na twarzy kłamliwy uśmiech.  
–    Wiesz co, Taiga? Denerwuje mnie to skrzypiące łóżko. Musimy kupić sobie nowe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
_Atsushi_

  
  
    „Przepraszam”.  
    To było jedno jedyne słowo, które dostałem w wiadomości od mojego chłopaka. Jedno słowo o wielu, pieprzonych znaczeniach.  
    Nie przyznał się. Nie powiedział mu. Nie zerwał z nim. Nie przyjdzie. Nie zamieszkamy razem. Nie będziemy ze sobą.   
    Tak potwornej goryczy i wściekłości nie czułem od czasów liceum, kiedy po raz pierwszy przegrałem mecz koszykówki. Cholernie chciałem go wygrać, robiłem co mogłem, starałem się ze wszystkich sił, poświęciłem się dla całej drużyny i siebie samego... lecz ostatecznie przegrałem.  
    I teraz było tak samo.  
    Ale tym razem nie chodziło o mecz, a o zwykłego faceta.  
    Zwykłego faceta, który dla mnie był całym, pierdolonym światem.  
    Wybrałem numer do Muro-china i nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę, starając się uspokoić oddech. W głowie miałem pustkę i właściwie to nie wiedziałem, co takiego chcę mu powiedzieć. Jedyne, o czym byłem przekonany to o tym, że muszę go za wszelką cenę zatrzymać.   
    Sądziłem, że te osiem miesięcy, które spędziliśmy bliżej siebie niż kiedykolwiek, coś dla niego znaczą. Oczywiście, nie mogło to się równać z siedmioma latami spędzonymi z mężczyzną, którego kochało się prawdopodobnie już od czasów gimnazjum, ale mimo wszystko żyłem nadzieją, że to, co robiłem dla Tatsuyi, nie pójdzie na marne. Że w końcu zmądrzeje, zostawi Kagamiego i zacznie być ze mną na poważnie.  
    Nie mówię, że Kagami na niego nie zasługiwał.  
    No dobra, mówię.  
    Wiedziałem, że koleś nie był zły. Właściwie to nie powinienem go oceniać, bo nie znałem go za dobrze, ale z opowieści Muro-china wnioskowałem, że nie jest złym partnerem. Może i rzeczywiście spędzał z nim mało czasu, przestał okazywać mu uczucia i praktycznie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Ale nie zdradzał go, nie bił, nie pił, nie ćpał... Był normalnym facetem, który zwyczajnie zapomniał o tym, że jest na świecie ktoś, kto go kocha i też chce być kochanym.  
    Czasami żałuję, że nie wyznałem Tatsuyi miłości już wcześniej, kiedy miałem ku temu okazję, gdy jeszcze nie był z Kagamim. Ale byłem wtedy młodym gówniarzem i nie wiedziałem, że to, co czuję, to właśnie miłość. Potem to uczucie już tylko rosło, rosło i rosło...  
    Aż w końcu skończyło się na tym, że stałem się „tym drugim”.   
    To moja wina, że Muro-chin zdradził swojego chłopaka. Chciałem wykorzystać to, że się kłócą, nie dogadują, nie spędzają ze sobą czasu... Okazałem mu troskę i opiekę, okazałem mu miłość – wszystko to było szczere i prawdziwe, ale cholernie samolubne. Jednak patrząc na uśmiech Tatsuyi, na jego radość malującą się na twarzy, gdy się spotykaliśmy, na jego pełne uczuć spojrzenie, które kierował na mnie niemal w każdej chwili.  
    Przy mnie zapominał o Kagamim. Przy mnie stawał się tym Muro-chinem, którego zawsze kochałem, nieprzerwanie od dziesięciu lat, który był dla mnie wszystkim, czego pragnąłem. Oddałem mu wszystko i on sam podarował mi całego siebie...  
    Ale co się stało? Dlaczego zmienił zdanie? Czy wciąż nie miałem prawa równać się z Kagamim? Czy moja miłość do Tatsuyi była słabsza, mniej trwalsza, mniej namiętna niż ta, którą darzył go Taiga? Przecież to on wszystko spieprzył, to on doprowadzał Muro-china do łez, zaś ja go rozśmieszałem, to on sprawiał, że Tatsuya wpadał w złość – ja go uspokajałem. Robiłem wszystko, by przywrócić na jego twarz spokój i uśmiech.   
    Budowałem go, podczas gdy Kagami potrafił tylko niszczyć.  
    Himuro wciąż nie odbierał telefonu. Po czwartej próbie w słuchawce usłyszałem głos automatycznej sekretarki, a więc Tatsuya wyłączył telefon. Przez chwilę myślałem, by natychmiast jechać do niego i zapytać prosto w twarz, dlaczego ze mnie rezygnuję dla tego, przez którego tyle wycierpiał. Wiedziałem jednak, że jeśli wpadnę tam niespodziewanie podczas obecności Kagamiego, Tatsuya będzie wściekły.   
    Poza tym istniała też możliwość, że zastanę ich w łóżku...  
    Byłem świadomy tego, że od czasu do czasu uprawiają seks. Muro-chin sam mi się do tego przyznał, od początku nie krył swoich uczuć do Kagamiego i słabości. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że uda im się na nowo rozpalić płomień pieprzonej namiętności w ich pieprzonym pożyciu. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jestem tylko zastępstwem, chwilowym źródłem szczęścia, które czerpie się na boku... ale zgadzałem się na to bez żadnych narzekał.  
    Dlaczego?  
    Bo po prostu tak bardzo go, kurwa, kocham.  
    Nigdy nie ukrywałem złości ani niezadowolenia, gdy mówił mi, że robił to z Taigą. Boczyłem się, wkurzałem, ale znosił to cierpliwie, bo sam go o to prosiłem. Zawsze mi przychodziło, najczęściej po godzinie. Ustaliliśmy z Tatsuyą, że kiedy przestanę to tolerować, wówczas zakończymy nasz romans.  
    Ale ja nie chciałem go kończyć. Chciałem go rozbudować. Chciałem, żebyśmy zostali parą.  
    Więc... co się stało? Co się zmieniło?  
    Przez ponad dwa tygodnie nie miałem z Tatsuyą żadnego kontaktu. Nie mogłem do niego pójść, nie mogłem spotkać go na mieście, bo nie pojawiał się już w miejscach, które zwykle odwiedzał. Wyglądało na to, że to był ostateczny koniec naszego romansu. Że Muro-chin wybrał jednak Kagamiego.  
    Ale ja nie chciałem się tak po prostu poddać. Nie zamierzałem tak po prostu odpuścić. Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że jeżeli Tatsuya powie mi prosto w oczy, że to koniec, wówczas dam sobie spokój i odejdę. Ale najpierw chciałem się przekonać, czy jego decyzja była słuszna.  
    Na spotkanie wybrałem środę. Zrobiłem to oczywiście sam, bo Muro-chin wciąż nie odbierał moich telefonów. Postanowiłem wpaść do niego bez zapowiedzi, niezależnie od tego czy Kagami był w domu, czy nie. Nie obchodziło mnie to, najwyżej by się zdziwił. Byłem pewien, że w razie potrzeby na szybko coś wymyślę – powiem, że uzyskałem adres od jakiegoś senpaia i postanowiłem odnowić znajomość z Tatsuyą.  
    Kagami był przekonany, że pokłóciliśmy się wiele lat temu.  
    Gdy stanąłem przed drzwiami mieszkania Himuro, trząsłem się z nerwów. Dłonie pociły mi się nieprzyjemnie, oddech nieco przyspieszył, w gardle zaschło. Modliłem się, by Kagamiego nie było w środku, byśmy mieli z Muro-chinem chociaż dwadzieścia minut prywatności – tyle potrzebowałem, by znów go zobaczyć i porozmawiać z nim o całej sytuacji.   
    Uniosłem dłoń i nacisnąłem dzwonek do drzwi. Palcem zasłoniłem wizjer, na wypadek gdyby po zobaczeniu mnie Himuro postanowił udawać, że nikogo nie ma w mieszkaniu.  
    To poskutkowało. Po kilku długich sekundach drzwi się uchyliły, a ponad łańcuchem ujrzałem twarz Tatsuyi.  
–    Cześć, Muro-chin – rzuciłem.  
–    Atsushi...?- bąknął, patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Odsunął łańcuch i otworzył szerzej drzwi.- Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinno cię tu być!  
–    Zawsze byłeś inteligentny, ale twoje pytanie jest tak głupie, że aż chce mi się śmiać – burknąłem, patrząc na niego ze złością. Wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie. Miał na sobie dresowe spodnie i luźną koszulkę, trochę mokre włosy, jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica. Na twarzy i ramionach żadnych sińców, oznaki bicia, przetrzymywania w domu... Chyba właśnie to mnie tak wkurzyło. Gdyby miał choć jedno małe zaczerwienienie czy siniaka, miałbym pretekst, żeby go stamtąd zabrać.  
    Wiem, że to brzmi okrutnie. Ale wtedy właśnie tak myślałem.  
–    No tak... wybacz – westchnął Himuro, przesuwając się na bok.- Wejdź, Taiga poszedł do pracy. Możemy chwilę porozmawiać.  
–    Nie mogłeś znaleźć dla mnie takiej chwili w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni?- zapytałem z żalem, przekraczając próg.  
–    Taiga wziął sobie urlop...- wyjaśnił Tatsuya, zamykając za mną drzwi i nerwowo trąc o siebie dłonie.- Chodźmy do kuchni, zrobię herbaty.  
    Bez słowa skinąłem głową i skierowałem się do kuchni. Usiadłem przy stole, patrząc jak Tatsuya nastawia czajnik z wodą i szykuje filiżanki.  
–    W ogóle nie miałeś czasu się do mnie odezwać?- zagadnąłem.  
–    Niestety, to nie było takie łatwe – westchnął Himuro.- Sporo się wydarzyło, Atsushi... Taiga chce odbudować nasz związek. Wtedy... kiedy miałem mu o nas powiedzieć, wrócił z pracy z bukietem róż i... i powiedział, że mnie kocha, i że chce, by wszystko było tak, jak dawniej.  
    Himuro zalał wrzątkiem herbaty i podał mi jedną filiżankę. Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie, uśmiechając się słabo. Byłem zły i rozgoryczony, ale nie potrafiłem nakrzyczeć na niego i wyzwać go, kiedy widziałem po jego minie, że jest mu naprawdę przykro.   
–    I się zgodziłeś – stwierdziłem, wpatrując się w niego.- Więc jesteś szczęśliwy?  
    Tatsuya otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, zamknął je po chwili, by zaraz potem sapnąć z uśmiechem i pokręcić głową.  
–    Taiga jest – odparł cicho.- Ja... nie do końca. Oczywiście, cieszę się, że znów nam się układa, dużo rozmawiamy, spędzamy ze sobą czas... Ale to co zrobiłem, nigdy nie zniknie. Nieważne jak na to spojrzę, zachowałem się... potwornie. Przecież Taiga był w tej samej sytuacji co ja, ale jednak nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by szukać szczęścia u innego...  
–    Skąd wiesz, może też ma coś na sumieniu.  
–    Nie.- Himuro pokręcił stanowczo głową.- On jest na to za głupi. Poza tym znam go. W każdym jego spojrzeniu, śmiechu, ruchu... w każdej części jego ciała widzę, jak bardzo uczciwym i wiernym jest facetem. On... to ja tu jestem tym złym, Atsushi...  
–    Żałujesz?- zapytałem. Nie po złości, nie chciałem go pogrążać, nie chciałem zmuszać go, by myślał o tym wszystkim jeszcze więcej. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć.  
–    Nie wiem – szepnął w odpowiedzi, popijając herbatę.- Pod względem tego, co zrobiłem Taidze, owszem, mam wyrzuty sumienia i żałuję, że go tak skrzywdziłem, choć on nie jest tego świadomy... Ale jeżeli o to, co zrobiłem dla siebie samego... to chyba tego nie żałuję. To nie tak, że byłeś dla mnie tylko seks-zabawką, Atsushi. Naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczysz.  
–    Ale?  
–    Nie ma żadnego „ale” - powiedział Muro-chin, wzruszając ramionami.  
–    Więc nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez ponad dwa tygodnie, bo odbudowywałeś związek z Kagamim...- Pokiwałem lekko głową.- To co teraz będzie z nami? To koniec, tak? Wybrałeś jego?  
    Himuro znów westchnął, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że w gruncie rzeczy wygląda na zmęczonego.  
–    Nie wiem co mam robić, Atsushi – wyznał cicho, opierając głowę dłonią w zamyśleniu.- To taka ciężka sytuacja, kiedy trzeba podjąć decyzję, wybrać jedno z dwóch, gdy chce się oba.  
–    Nie wiem, czy miło jest mi to słyszeć...- mruknąłem.  
–    Mnie nie jest miło nawet o tym myśleć. Kocham Taigę i chcę z nim być, ale... jednocześnie myślę, że już jest za późno. Że to nie ma przyszłości, bez względu na to, czy on wybaczyłby mi zdradę, czy też nie. To nie zniknie z naszego życia, zawsze będzie nad nami wisieć, z mojej winy...  
–    Nie układało wam się, wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że wasz związek zakończy się lada dzień – powiedziałem dobitnie, patrząc uważnie na Tatsuyę.- I ten dzień już nadszedł, ponad dwa tygodnie temu, gdy miałeś mu powiedzieć!   
–    Ale nie mogłem, on poprosił mnie o rękę!- jęknął Himuro, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Powiedział, że mnie kocha, że chce zacząć od nowa, że pewnego dnia założymy zwykłe obrączki, że naprawdę weźmiemy ślub... on mnie kocha, Atsushi! Jak mogłem w takiej chwili powiedzieć mu, że od ośmiu miesięcy sypiam z mężczyzną, z którym rzekomo zerwałem kontakt, a na dodatek chcę się z nim związać i z nim zamieszkać?! Powiedzieć coś takiego, kiedy on klęknął przede mną i...!  
–    Okay, okay, przepraszam...- westchnąłem lekko, wstając i podchodząc do niego. Przysunąłem drugie krzesło, by  móc usiąść bliżej, otoczyłem Tatsuyę ramieniem i przyciągnąłem do siebie delikatnie.- Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało tak ostro... Rozumiem, że to trudna decyzja, ja... po prostu niemądrze kieruję się tylko tym co ja czuję, a nie pomyślałem o tobie. Przepraszam...  
–    Och, Atsushi...- Muro-chin zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i przytulił się do mnie.- To ja przepraszam... Wciąż jestem niezdecydowany, wciąż myślę tylko o sobie...  
–    Nie, nie, nie...- szeptałem, tuląc go w ramionach.- Nie, kochanie. Myślisz też o mnie i o Kagamim, wiem to. Przecież widzę, jak się zamartwiasz. Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale myślisz przede wszystkim o nas, a nie o sobie i swoich korzyściach...   
–    Myślałem o sobie, kiedy... kiedy go...  
–    Ćśś. To ja cię na to namówiłem, to ja cię przekonałem, żebyśmy to zrobili. Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób, to nie ma sensu. Posłuchaj, nieważne jaką podejmiesz decyzję, ja ją zaakceptuję, dobrze? Proszę cię tylko, żebyś... jeśli to możliwe... żebyś nie zrywał ze mną kontaktu. Czy mogę cię o to jedno prosić? Powiedz Kagamiemu, że spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem i pogodziliśmy... powiedz cokolwiek, ale chcę się z tobą widywać. Jeżeli będzie ci to sprawiać ból, to odmów mi, ale... jeśli uznasz jednak, że dasz radę, to bardzo cię proszę.  
    Właściwie to sam nie wiem, dlaczego go o to poprosiłem. Byłem przekonany o tym, że jego widok będzie mnie niezmiennie bolał za każdym razem, że będę myślał tylko o tym, że Tatsuya znów spędza czas w innych ramionach niż moje. Że jego widok będzie tylko nasuwał w mej głowie wspomnienia naszych wspólnych chwil, śmiechów, pocałunków, przytulania i wygłupiania się... Moje serce już teraz było rozszarpywane na drobne kawałki, a co dopiero gdy będę musiał się wycofać.  
–    Nie chcę z tobą zrywać, Atsushi...- szepnął Tatsuya.- Nie jesteś mi obojętny... ja ciebie też kocham...  
    Jego słowa sprawiły, że w gardle stanęła mi gula. Niezdolny do wykrztuszenia choćby słowa, zacisnąłem jedynie usta i mocno go do siebie przytuliłem, zamykając oczy. Marzyłem o tym, by po prostu trzymać go w ramionach, tak jak wtedy. Wystarczyłoby mi tylko to.  
    Po dłuższej chwili Tatsuya odsunął się ode mnie lekko, przetarł dłonią mokre od łez policzki i uniósł głowę. Przesunął wzrokiem po mojej twarzy, zatrzymując się dłużej na ustach. Westchnął cicho, a potem pocałował mnie tak czule, jak za pierwszym razem.  
    Nie próbowałem go kusić, do niczego go nie namawiałem, nie napierałem na niego. Rozchyliłem jedynie wargi, odpowiadając na jego pocałunek, pieszczotliwie drażniąc językiem jego własny. Poczułem dłoń Himuro na policzku, ciepły dotyk jego skóry i smak ust, tak dobrze mi już znany.   
–    Chciałbym się z tobą kochać – szepnąłem z westchnieniem, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co mówię.- Ten ostatni raz...  
    Tatsuya pociągnął lekko nosem, opierając swoje czoło o moje. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, zatrzymał je na chwilę, a potem powoli wypuścił.  
–    Nie możemy tego zrobić tutaj – powiedział.- Jeśli Taiga nieoczekiwanie wróci i nas zobaczy... Chodźmy do ciebie, Atsushi.  
    Skinąłem lekko głową. Podniosłem się z krzesła i splotłem jego dłoń z moją, pociągając Tatsuyę za sobą. Zostawiliśmy w kuchni wszystkie łzy, smutki, żale i złości.  
    Oraz dwie filiżanki stygnącej herbaty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
_Taiga_

  
  
    Tego dnia spał śnieg. Białe, puszyste, drobne kuleczki, roztapiające się po zetknięciu z ziemią.  
    Właściwie to nie było dziwne, że padał śnieg, w końcu zima miała się zapasem, i robiło się coraz zimniej. Nie tylko na dworze.  
    W sercach najwyraźniej też.  
    Wiem, że do końca życia będę pamiętał ten dzień. Stanowi on coś w rodzaju tytułu rozdziału mojego życia, a może nawet całej książki o nim. To jak fundament domu budowanego na wyburzonej starej chacie. Jak młode drzewka zasadzone w lesie, w którym te rosłe i potężne drzewa już ścięto.  
    Wracałem właśnie z pracy, skończywszy całe trzy godziny przed czasem. W restauracji wysiadły korki, nie dało się gotować w ciemnej kuchni, więc lokal zamknięto i wszyscy poszli do domu.  
    Ja też zamierzałem tak zrobić.  
    Chciałem wrócić do mojego skromnego mieszkania, w którym czekał na mnie mój chłopak, z którym od siedmiu lat dzieliłem życie. Chciałem zjeść przygotowany przez niego obiad, usiąść z nim przed telewizorem, obejrzeć razem film, potem może nawet nabrałbym odwagi by zaproponować mu wspólną kąpiel. Dawno tego nie robiliśmy, pomyślałem więc, że mile bym go tym zaskoczył. Myślałem też o seksie. Długim, namiętnym seksie z Tatsuyą. W końcu to były trzy godziny do przodu.  
    I trzy godziny za wcześnie.  
    Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, by spojrzeć w tę głupią, ciemną uliczkę. Kto normalny by tam spoglądał, idąc prosto główną ulicą? Po swojej prawej stronie miałem boczną uliczkę, prowadzącą do ślepego zaułka między dwiema wysokimi kamienicami. Mieszkałem tam od pieprzonych pięciu lat i tylko na początku, kiedy poznawałem okolicę, spojrzałem na tę uliczkę może ze dwa-trzy razy. Potem nigdy tego nie robiłem.  
    Aż do tamtej pory.  
    Ciężko jest stwierdzić, czy moją uwagę zwróciło coś konkretnego. Może to był ruch, może przesuwający się cień, a może jakaś chora intuicja, która podpowiadała mi, że coś jest nie tak. W snach i marzeniach często wcielałem się w rolę strażaka, zdarzało mi się w nich ratować piękne damy (lub Tatsuyę) z opresji, gdy były zaciągane w do takich ciemnych uliczek, toteż pomyślałem wtedy, że może dzieje się coś złego, może jakiś facet próbuje zrobić krzywdę jakiejś dziewczynie, a może zwyczajnie za kontenerami na śmieci chowa się jakiś psychol, który lada moment zadźga nożem swoją ofiarę. Po prostu postanowiłem to sprawdzić, podejść cicho i dyskretnie zajrzeć za kontenery – obiecałem sobie, że jeżeli zobaczę migdalącą się słodko parkę, po prostu ostrożnie się wycofam i dam im spokój.  
    Moje domysły się sprawdziły. Ujrzałem migdalącą się słodko parkę.  
    Ale wcale mnie to nie ucieszyło.  
    Kiedyś zastanawiałem się, czy Tatsuya byłby w stanie zrobić mi jakieś świństwo. Wydawało mi się to być niemożliwe, bo przecież od zawsze traktował mnie jak brata, zawsze szczerze mówił co mu leży na sercu, martwił się i troszczył o mnie, opiekował się mną, zachowywał się po prostu tak, jak kiedy go poznałem – jak gdybym był najważniejszą w jego życiu osobą. Gdy zostaliśmy parą, to się nie zmieniło.   
    Dlatego właśnie widok jego, całującego się z wysokim, muskularnym facetem, tak bardzo mnie zaskoczył.   
    Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądałem w tamtej chwili, ale pewnie tak jak zawsze – czyli kretyńsko. Z rozdziawionymi ustami i szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i oczami pełnymi niedowierzania i, co tu ukrywać, rozczarowania.  
    Nic z tego nie rozumiałem.  
–    Muszę już iść, Atsushi – wymruczał Himuro, przestając otaczać rękoma jego szyję i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.  
–    Zróbmy to jeszcze raz, Muro-chin...  
–    Tutaj?- parsknął cicho mój chłopak.- Nie ma mowy. Muszę wracać i przygotować obiad dla Taigi, pewnie wróci głodny...  
–    Raczej odebrałeś mi apetyt – wycedziłem głośno. Nie miałem zamiaru czekać, aż ich ckliwa gadka się rozkręci, nie chciałem czekać, aż znów zaczną się całować, albo i uprawiać seks na zimnym cemencie.   
    Nie chciałem słyszeć tych pieprzonych uczuć w głosie Tatsuyi, gdy kierował słowa do kogoś innego niż ja.  
–    Ta...Taiga!- wykrzyknął Himuro, odsuwając się od swojego faceta i zasłaniając szybko usta dłonią. Szybko odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, a po chwili ukrył twarz w dłoniach.- To... och...  
–    Co, to nie tak jak myślę?- warknąłem, zaciskając pięści. Skrzyżowałem ręce na ramionach, mocno przyciskając je do ciała, by przypadkiem nie ruszyć na nich obu.- Co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć? To ty, Murasakibara? Z tego co wiem, pokłóciliście się jakieś sześć lat temu! A teraz co? Seks na zgodę, tak?  
–    Nie, nie, Taiga, to nie tak...!- jęknął Tatsuya, wsuwając dłonie we włosy i ze złością kopiąc kontener.- Kurwa mać! To nie tak! Nie tak miałeś się dowiedzieć!  
–    Ja pierdolę, nie wierzę...- Teraz to ja jęknąłem, odwracając się od nich i przechadzając się w kółko, by choć trochę opanować roznoszącą mnie, narastającą wściekłość.- O, kurwa... Tatsuya, dlaczego? Dlaczego, kurwa, dlaczego? POWIEDZ MI, KURWA, DLACZEGO?!  
–    Ja... Taiga, przepraszam... To... nie układało nam się...  
–    Ah!- Roześmiałem się głośno, kucając pod ścianą i kiwając głową.- No tak, nie układało nam się, przecież to oczywiste, że w takich momentach należy dać dupy innemu, a nie porozmawiać jak, kurwa, człowiek!  
–    Ja...- Himuro urwał, zacisnął drżące wargi i pociągnął jedynie nosem.  
–    Uspokój się, Kagami, ja ci to mogę wyjaśnić... – zaczął Murasakibara.  
–    Nie będziesz mi niczego, kurwa, wyjaśniał!- krzyknąłem, zrywając się z ziemi i już zbliżając się z pięścią gotową, by go uderzyć. Chciałem mu przywalić, chciałem go pobić do nieprzytomności, albo i zabić – tak naprawdę nie obchodziło mnie, co się z nim stanie, po prostu chciałem wyładować na nim złość za to, co mnie spotkało.  
    Ale nie zrobiłem tego.  
    Ponieważ Tatsuya zastąpił mi drogę.  
–    Proszę cię, nie rób tego!- krzyknął.- Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, masz prawo, Taiga! Ale jeżeli masz kogokolwiek uderzyć, to uderz mnie! Ja na to zasłużyłem, ale nie Atsushi! On nie jest niczemu winien, rozumiesz?! To wszystko moja wina, to ja... ja się z nim przespałem, ja tego chciałem, rozumiesz?  
    Stałem w bezruchu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na mojego chłopaka – mężczyznę, którego kochałem nieprzerwanie od pieprzonych dwunastu lat, na mężczyznę, któremu oddałem wszystko, co miałem, dla którego poświęciłem najlepszego przyjaciela.   
    Na mężczyznę, który mnie zdradził.  
    Dlaczego?  
    „Bo nam się nie układało”.  
–    Ile?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Taiga...- jęknął Tatsuya błagalnie.- Musimy o tym rozmawiać tutaj? Chodźmy do domu, porozmawiajmy na spotkanie...  
–    Nie ma żadnego domu – warknąłem.- Dom tworzy rodzina, małżeństwo, albo para. Sam to powiedziałeś. My nie pasujemy do tego schematu. Pytam: ile?  
    Himuro jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z niemym błaganiem w oczach, ale byłem nieugięty. W tamtym momencie nie myślałem o tym, że go kocham, nie myślałem o siedmiu wspólnie spędzonych latach. Moje serce było rozdarte na tysiące kawałków, a ja chciałem tylko wiedzieć, jak długo je rozrywał.  
–    Osiem...- szepnął cicho.- Osiem miesięcy...  
–    Osiem miesięcy?- sapnąłem z niedowierzaniem.- Zdradzałeś mnie osiem miesięcy?   
–    Przepraszam...  
–    Poprosiłem cię o rękę!- krzyknąłem, nie będąc w stanie hamować łez.- Dałem ci pierścionek, tak jak ty mnie, chciałem wyjechać z tobą do Ameryki i wziąć prawdziwy ślub! A ty się, kurwa, zgodziłeś! I kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?! Podczas miesiąca miodowego?!  
–    Chciałem ci to powiedzieć już wtedy!- wrzasnął Tatsuya.- Ale przyszedłeś do mnie z tymi kwiatami i obrączką, powiedziałeś, że chcesz naprawić nasz związek...! Miałem nadzieję, że znowu nam się uda! Też chciałem spróbować, bo cię kocham!  
–    Nie rozśmieszaj mnie...  
–    Nie mów tak, kurwa! Nie znasz moich uczuć, Taiga! Nie zdradziłem cię, żeby zrobić ci na złość, czy z nienawiści! Po prostu przestałem czuć, że mnie kochasz! Nie okazywałeś mi tego, nie pozwalałeś nawet, żebym ja w jakikolwiek sposób ci to okazał...!  
–    I to był powód, żeby dać dupy?!- odparowałem.- Trzeba było po prostu ze mną porozmawiać!  
–    Ty też tego nie zrobiłeś! Najwyraźniej odpowiadała ci taka sytuacja!  
–    Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Tatsuya! Byłem w tym samym położeniu co ty, ale cię nie zdradzałem! Nawet mi to, kurwa, przez myśl nie przeszło! Gdybym przestał cię kochać, po prostu bym się do tego przyznał!   
–    Tak, tak, masz rację!- Himuro znów kopnął w kontener.- Masz pierdoloną rację, to ja tu jestem wszystkiemu winny, wiem to! Ale nie chciałem od ciebie odejść, bo... bo cię kocham...  
–    Nie... nie rozumiem tego – powiedziałem, przeczesując dłońmi włosy.- Kochasz mnie, ale sypiałeś ze mną i z nim jednocześnie?  
–    Ja... kocham Atsushiego...  
–    Huh... możesz powtórzyć?- Zacisnąłem usta, by przypadkiem nie wydać z siebie głośnego wrzasku wściekłości.  
–    Kiedy... kiedy zaczęliśmy się kłócić... odnowiłem kontakt z Atsushim – wyznał cicho Tatsuya, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić.- Spotkałem go w barze, w którym pracuję. Pogodziliśmy się, ale nie powiedziałem ci o tym, bo od zawsze się nie lubiliście...  
–    No tak, świetna partia do zdradzania mnie.  
–    Możesz, kurwa, skończyć?! Nie musisz mnie jeszcze bardziej dołować! Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie zrobiłem tego po złości?! Atsushi mnie wspierał! Pomagał mi, kiedy było mi źle, po prostu... po prostu się w nim zakochałem.  
–    I po prostu mnie zdradziłeś – westchnąłem. Oczy zaczynały mnie piec od powstrzymywanych łez.- Jak długo zamierzałeś to ciągnąć?  
–    Ja... skończyliśmy, Taiga – jęknął Tatsuya.- W dniu, w którym mi się oświadczyłeś... napisałem Atsushiemu, że go przepraszam, nie odzywałem się do niego, nie odbierałem telefonów. Dzisiaj się u nas zjawił i...  
–    I po prostu tak wyszło – dokończyłem za niego, uśmiechając się drwiąco.- Wiesz co? Mogłeś mi już wtedy powiedzieć. Świadomość, że straciłem „tylko chłopaka” bolałaby mniej bolesna, niż ta, że straciłem „narzeczonego”.- To powiedziawszy, zerwałem z szyi łańcuszek, na którym zawieszone były dwie obrączki, jedna od Tatsuyi, druga moja, zaręczynowa. Rzuciłem mu go ze złością pod nogi.- Masz, oddaję. Niech teraz on to nosi.- Odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem w kierunku głównej ulicy.  
–    Och, nie... nie, Taiga, proszę, tylko nie to... Nie rób tego! Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną! Nie chcę, żeby to się tak skończyło, ja cię naprawdę...!  
    Cokolwiek mówił Tatsuya, ja już tego nie słuchałem.   
    Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, co teraz ze mną będzie. Nie chodzi już o to, że czułem się załamany i zdruzgotany okrutną zdradą Tatsuyi, chodziło po prostu o to, gdzie się zatrzymam. O moim starym mieszkaniu nie było mowy, nie miałem zamiaru wracać do tamtego miejsca, skoro Himuro z całą pewnością tam wróci. Ostatecznie był to także jego dom. Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela straciłem, poświęciłem naszą przyjaźń dla mojej miłości – jak widać niesłusznie. Nie było mowy, bym mógł się u niego zatrzymać, choć znałem jego adres, o ile nie zmienił go w ciągu ostatnich lat. Do ojca nie mogłem jechać, bo zamieszkał na stałe w Ameryce.   
    Wyglądało na to, że chwilowo wylądowałem na ulicy.  
    Nie chciałem dzwonić do taty i martwić go moimi problemami. Nie wiedział, że jestem gejem, więc gdybym mu powiedział dlaczego nie chcę wrócić do mieszkania, pewnie rzuciłby słuchawką.   
    Byłem po prostu w czarnej dupie.  
    Może i byłbym w stanie wrócić do mieszkania, gdybym ochłonął, ale na widok Tatsuyi pewnie znów wzrosłoby mi ciśnienie, a nie chciałem go przypadkiem pobić. Chwilowo wszystkie moje uczucia do niego przyćmiły złość i rozczarowanie, a znając siebie i swój gorący temperament, byłbym w stanie go uderzyć.   
    I później bym tego żałował. Bo koniec końców nie da się w ciągu kilku minut – nawet tych najgorszych – przestać kogoś kochać.  
    Wiedziałem, że tak szybko nie odzyskam spokoju i nie opanuję emocji. Nie sądziłem jednak, że zajmie mi to aż dwa tygodnie, w zupełniej nieświadomości toczącego się dalej życia.  
    Tak.  
    Obudziłem się dwa tygodnie później na szpitalnym łóżku.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
_Daiki_

  
  
    Szyby mojego samochodu zalewała woda, a mnie samego zalewała krew.  
    Nie dosłownie – w przenośni.  
    Do tego, by jednego dnia stracić pracę, zgubić kupon na loterię i nie zdążyć na wyprzedaż ulubionej serii filmów pornograficznych – trzeba mieć talent. Ja, Aomine Daiki, taki właśnie talent posiadałem. Mało tego – wyglądało na to, że od tamtego wyjątkowego dnia do puli moich talentów mogłem dorzucić także zawodowe potrącanie pieszych.  
    Ale od początku.  
    O tym, że mój szef jest totalnym dupkiem nieszanującym swoich pracowników, zdradzającym żonę i zaniedbującym swoje dzieci, a także draniem, który często zapychał kibel w męskiej toalecie, wiedziałem doskonale. Nie było mi obce tratowanie mnie jak śmiecia, ale tego, że wyrzuci mnie na zbity ryj z roboty, się nie spodziewałem.   
    I to tylko dlatego, że klepnąłem jego córkę w tyłek?  
    No bez przesady.  
    Od dziecka marzyłem o dwóch zawodach, jakich mógłbym się podjąć w dorosłym życiu: praca policjanta oraz praca zawodowego sportowca, koszykarza. Niestety, na to pierwsze byłem zbyt leniwy, a na to drugie... zbyt leniwy. To nie tak, że nie chciało mi się grać, bo osobiście uwielbiałem mecze, nie lubiłem natomiast przychodzić na treningi, ponieważ grę w kosza oponowałem do tego stopnia, że jak do tej pory nie znalazłem lepszego od siebie zawodnika. Każdego członka drużyny, do której próbowałem się zapisać, byłbym w stanie ograć z palcem w du... dużym poważaniu, ale to i tak nie zadowalało szefostwa.   
    Tak więc pozostała mi praca biurowa.   
    Jako portier.  
    Ale w bardzo dużej firmie biznesowej!  
    Jeżeli chodzi o loterię, to była poważniejsza sprawa. Dotyczyła ona super dużego zestawu hamburgerów, cheesburgerów, frytek, coli i shake'ów, które mogłem dostawać codziennie przez najbliższe dziesięć dni. Serio, mogłem zamawiać, ile dusza zapragnie, ale warunki były dwa – niczego nie mogłem wziąć na wynos i nie mogłem zamawiać zestawów dla więcej niż trzech osób. Wycwanili się, gnojki, ale ostatecznie i tak byłem zadowolony – trzy zestawy były w stanie zadowolić mój żołądek.  
    No i wyprzedaż filmów pornograficznych. To miała być super promocja – wszystkie moje ulubione filmy z aż siedemdziesięcioprocentową zniżką! Do kolekcji brakowało mi kilku płyt, ale przez wojnę z szefem spóźniłem się o ledwie dziesięć minut i zamknęli sklep, co rozjuszyło mnie zupełnie.  
    Nie, żebym był jakimś niewyżytym zboczeńcem, ale samotny facet musi sobie jakoś radzić, skoro osoba, w której się zakochał, jest już zajęta.  
    I na dodatek jest modelem, na którego lecą wszyscy i wszystko.  
    I na kolejny dodatek, jest w związku z jego najlepszym przyjacielem.  
    I na jeszcze jeden, pierdolony, dodatek... co by tu jeszcze...? Może, że musi ich wspierać i dopingować, bo tak wypada? Gdy tymczasem serce rozrywa mu się na małe kawałeczki, gdy to ów model opowiada z radością o tym, jak bardzo tego jego przyjaciela kocha...  
    Życie jest do dupy. Do dużej, ciemnej, ciasnej dupy, gdzie nawet chwilowo widziany kolorowy papier toaletowy nie poprawi ci humoru.  
    Zostało jeszcze zawodowe potrącanie pieszych. Teraz może wydawać się to trochę śmieszne, ale tamtego dnia byłem porządnie przerażony.  
    To się stało zupełnie nagle. Właściwie to aż do momentu uderzenia nie widziałem tego gościa. Nie wiem, czyja była to wina – może jego, bo przechodził na czerwonym świetle, a może moja, bo byłem do tego stopnia zamyślony, że jechałem prosto na niego i... no, nie widziałem, chociaż szedł prosto przede mną. Powinienem był go widzieć i powinienem był się zatrzymać, ale zamiast tego jechałem dalej.   
    No i go potrąciłem.  
    Dopiero wówczas zdałem sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało – ujrzałem przed sobą ciało, oddalające się od maski mojego samochodu o jakieś trzy metry i turlające się jeszcze chwilę dalej. Ludzie na chodnikach zaczęli krzyczeć i panikować, a ja zahamowałem gwałtownie i wpatrywałem się z przerażeniem w leżącą na zalanym deszczem asfalcie sylwetkę mężczyzny.  
    Natychmiast wyskoczyłem z auta i podbiegłem do niego, głośno przeklinając. Padłem przed nim na kolanach, wytrzeszczonymi oczami spoglądając na jego rany – krwawiły jego kolana, ręce, głowa, nawet brzuch. Przez chwilę klęczałem tak w bezruchu, w głowie miałem pustkę, a może tysiące myśli naraz – w takich momentach zwykle trudno jest to określić.   
–    O boże, o boże, o boże...- jęczałem, marszcząc w niepokoju brwi, bezradnie wodząc spojrzeniem po nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie.- Kurwa, tylko nie to, błagam, tylko nie to, żyj, człowieku!  
    Ze łzami w oczach, trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wybrałem numer na pogotowie. W głowie mi huczało, nie myślałem o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, by szybko wezwać dla niego pomoc, żeby tylko żył, żeby te rany okazały się nie być tak groźne, na jakie wyglądały.  
    Ludzie zebrali się wokół nas, z niepokojem spoglądali na leżącego na ziemi mężczyznę. Ktoś zbliżył się na tyle, by parasolką osłonić jego twarz przed deszczem, ktoś inny dołączył się do niego, by zasłonić także resztę ciała. Patrzyłem po wszystkich rozbieganym wzrokiem, szukając w ich spojrzeniach pomocy, ale prócz troski, zmartwienia i strachu, nie dostrzegłem nic.  
–    Pogotowie Szpitala Głównego Sasaki, w czym mogę pomóc?- odezwał się głos w słuchawce.  
–    Ja... ja... po...po...- zacząłem się jąkać, byłem tak zestresowany, że nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa.  
–    Proszę dać mi ten telefon.- Nagle obok mnie pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna, zabierając mi telefon. Przyłożył go do ucha, a następnie przysunął się do faceta, którego potrąciłem.- Mówi doktor Takao Kazunari, mamy tutaj potrąconego pieszego. Na pierwszy rzut oka poważnie roztrzaskana głowa, z całą pewnością ma złamane żebra i prawą rękę, jego nogi są w kiepskim stanie. Proszę natychmiast przysłać karetkę na 3-5-2 Kanouichi, Kanagawa-ku. Stan krytyczny, pospieszcie się.  
–    Oh, boże...- jęknąłem głośno.- Czy on...?  
–    Jeszcze żyje.- Czarnowłosy lekarz nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, zajęty badaniem pulsu mężczyzny.- Jego stan jest kiepski, może z tego nie wyjść... ale miejmy nadzieję. Zawsze warto ją mieć.  
    Oczywiście, nadzieję miałem cały czas, ale, szczerze mówiąc, bardziej na to, że doktor powie mi coś miłego – na przykład, że da się uratować tego faceta.   
    Ale „stan krytyczny” mówił sam za siebie.  
    Miałem wrażenie, że karetka wlokła się do nas dwie godziny, choć w rzeczywistości były to niecałe trzy minuty. Kiedy sanitariusze podbiegli do nas z noszami i podnieśli ostrożnie bezwładne ciało, stałem obok, dygocząc ze strachu i z zimna, zdenerwowany i przerażony. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna płakałem tak bardzo.  
–    Ja... ja po... pojadę... pojadę za wami – wybąkałem do doktora, który wsiadał za sanitariuszami do karetki, od razu zabierając się za pierwszą pomoc.  
–    Główny Szpital Sasaki, to niedaleko!- rzucił Takao, nim drzwi karetki się zamknęły.  
    Po tym jak znów wsiadłem do samochodu, choć powiedziałem im, że pojadę za nimi – tak naprawdę wlokłem się jak żółw, uważnie rozglądając się na prawo i lewo, czy przypadkiem kolejny przechodzień nie wchodzi nieoczekiwanie na jezdnię. Drogę miałem zamazaną przez łzy, pociągałem ciągle nosem, jadąc ostrożnie i modląc się, bym po przyjeździe na miejsce usłyszał „jego stan jest stabilny”, czy też „jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo”.   
    Do szpitala dotarłem po kilku minutach. Zostawiłem samochód na parkingu i wbiegłem do środka, natychmiast podchodząc do recepcji i pytając o mężczyznę z wypadku, którego przed chwilą przywieźli. Oczywiście, był już na sali operacyjnej, mogłem więc jedynie stanąć pod jej drzwiami, do których drogę wskazała mi recepcjonistka, i cierpliwie czekać.  
    Choć wiedziałem, że z moją cierpliwością bywa różnie.  
    Na korytarzu nie było nikogo, prócz mnie. Usiadłem na plastikowym krzesełku, wzdychając ciężko i wsuwając dłonie we włosy. Po chwili wstałem, zacząłem nerwowo przechadzać się to w jedną to w drugą stronę, potem znów usiadłem i znów zacząłem chodzić – i tak kilka kolejek z rzędu. Denerwowałem się coraz bardziej, panikowałem, wciąż płakałem. W tamtym momencie nie obchodziły mnie konsekwencje, jakie grożą za potrącenie – sąd, odszkodowanie, więzienie – wszystko to miałem w dupie. Wtedy liczyło się tylko to, żeby ten facet po prostu przeżył. Żeby żył. Być może okaleczony do końca życia, może sparaliżowany, ale żywy. Byłem gotowy podjąć się nawet dożywotniej darmowej pracy przy jego boku, pomagając mu w codziennym życiu, ale chciałem, żeby tylko, kurwa, przeżył ten pieprzony wypadek.  
–    Błagam, niech on żyje, błagam, niech oni go wyleczą...- jęczałem pod nosem, spoglądając w sufit i modląc się do znanych i nieznanych bogów.  
    Czekałem pod salą operacyjną prawie dwie godziny. Kupiłem w automacie kawę, której nawet nie tknąłem, szybko ostygła i nadawała się tylko do wylania. Kubeczek położyłem obok na siedzeniu, jakby w groteskowej wersji mojego towarzysza, czekającego razem ze mną na lekarza, który miał ogłosić tylko jedną nowinę – albo złą, albo dobrą.  
    Kiedy Takao Kazunari wyszedł z sali operacyjnej i z westchnieniem opuścił z twarzy maskę, podszedłem do niego z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy, otwierając usta i machając rękoma w bezradnym geście. Nie mogłem wypowiedzieć nawet słowa.  
    Lekarz spojrzał na mnie z powagą, a zaraz potem westchnął ze współczuciem.  
–    Przykro mi – powiedział.- Robiliśmy, co mogliśmy, ale nie udało nam się go uratować. Jedyne, co mogę panu powiedzieć na pocieszenie, to że pacjent nie cierpiał długo. W momencie uderzenia od razu stracił przytomność...  
–    To wca...le nie...po...cie...sza!- załkałem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Czemu...? Och, boże! Czemu?! Nie...nie chcia...łem...   
–    Przykro mi – powtórzył doktor, po czym, zacisnąwszy drżące wargi w cienką linię, ruszył korytarzem przed siebie.  
    To była zdecydowanie najgorsza wiadomość tego dnia – mężczyzna, które potrąciłem, zmarł na stole operacyjnym. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie płakałem tak wylewnie, jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak, jakby moje serce rozrywane było na tysiąc małych kawałeczków, razem z moją duszą, ciałem i umysłem. Podczas czekania byłem gotów oddać temu mężczyźnie krew, nerkę, wszystko, co byłbym w stanie, żeby tylko żył.  
–    Panie doktorze!- Nagle z sali operacyjnej wybiegła rozhisteryzowana pielęgniarka.- Panie doktorze, on żyje! Szybko, niech pan wraca! Niech pan wraca, Takao-sensei!  
    Patrzyłem na nią z równym niedowierzaniem, co oddalony już o kilka metrów doktor. Ja jednak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę nie reagowałem na jej słowa, lecz do niego dotarły one natychmiast – po chwili Kazunari przebiegł obok mnie i wpadł na salę operacyjną. Gapiłem się na drzwi, trzęsąc się cały.  
    Dopadłem do swojego krzesełka, klękając na podłodze i opierając łokcie o siedzenie. Złączyłem dłonie, mocno je ze sobą zaciskając, po czym zacząłem głośno mówić, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś mnie usłyszy, czy ktoś stwierdzi, że jestem świrem, czy wariatem:  
–    Błagam! Błagam was, bogowie! Błagam cię, Buddo, Allachu i ciebie, Boże! Jeśli ktokolwiek jest tam na górze, jeśli ktokolwiek nas obserwuje i czuwa nad nami, błagam, niech mnie wysłucha! Proszę, ocalcie tego mężczyznę! Nie pozwólcie mu umrzeć, nie pozwólcie, on nie jest niczemu winny... Jeśli chcecie, w zamian za jego, odbierzcie moje życie, odbierzcie mi nogi, ręce, serce, zabierzcie co chcecie, ale proszę... błagam was, nie zabierajcie go! On... on nie zasłużył...!  
    Nie pamiętam już, jak długo klęczałem przed krzesełkiem, modląc się zażarcie i popłakując. To była najdłuższa i najbardziej emocjonująca noc w moim życiu. Z nerwów zwymiotowałem dwa razy, z toalety wracając biegiem na korytarz, w obawie że przegapiłem wyjście doktora z sali. Jednak skrzyneczka nad drzwiami wciąż paliła się na czerwono, a to oznaczało, że operacja nadal trwa.  
    Byłem załamany. Wiedziałem, że nie zasnę spokojnie, jeżeli doktor znów powie mi to, co wcześniej, wiedziałem, że nie przełknę ani kęsa jedzenia ani łyka napoju. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem nawet o tym, że jeżeli ten człowiek nie przeżyje, to sam się zabiję.  
    Bo jak można żyć ze świadomością, że zabiło się człowieka? Nieważne, że nie miałem takiego zamiaru, nieważne, że wylewałem łzy, czekając na wiadomość o jego stanie i błagałem bogów, by go ocalili – słowa nie dawały tutaj niczego, były zbędne. Nic nie byłoby dla mnie pocieszeniem.  
    Byłem wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie, siedziałem na krześle jak manekin, gapiąc się przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, kiedy z sali w końcu wyszedł lekarz. Podniosłem się powoli z mojego miejsca, patrząc na niego pytająco – teraz już nie musiałem mówić.  
–    To prawdziwy cud – westchnął doktor Takao, zsuwając z ust maskę.- Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale udało się. Pacjent jest co prawda nieprzytomny, ale przeprowadziliśmy transfuzję krwi, poskładaliśmy jego ciało do kupy... Oczywiście, teraz czeka go przynajmniej dwumiesięczny pobyt w szpitalu, a potem bardzo długa rehabilitacja, ale... ale żyje!  
–    Dzięki bogom...- wyszeptałem słabo, opadając ciężko na krzesełko.- Czy on...? Nogi...? Ręka?  
–    Będzie chodził, jeśli o to chce pan zapytać – powiedział Takao.- Jeszcze nie teraz, bo musieliśmy zoperować mu lewe kolano i mnóstwo czasu minie zanim będzie w stanie biegać, ale jest dobrze. Najbardziej baliśmy się o głowę, możliwe, że będzie miał jakieś zaniki pamięci. Wszyscy jednak jesteśmy dobrej myśli, bo facet... yyy, znaczy pacjent... jest twardy jak dąb i nie poddaje się!   
–    Czy ja... będę mógł go odwiedzać?  
–    Tak, oczywiście.- Doktor skinął głową.- Zna pan tego mężczyznę?  
–    Nie.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
–    No dobrze. Proszę porozmawiać z recepcjonistką, dostała ona od funkcjonariuszy rzeczy pacjenta, w tym także telefon. Na pewno zechce pan pomóc w skontaktowaniu się z jego bliskimi.  
–    Pewnie mnie zabiją...  
–    Pewnie t... znaczy, nie!- Takao machnął z irytacją ręką i odchrząknął głośno.- Liczę na to, że zechce pan jej pomóc! A teraz przepraszam, muszę wracać do siebie.   
    Skinąłem głową jak robot, odprowadzając go niewidzącym nic wzrokiem. Kiedy znów zostałem na korytarzu sam, odetchnąłem głośno z ulgą.   
    I pozwoliłem sobie na uśmiech.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
_Tetsuya_

  
  
–    Ryouta-kun, jeżeli nie przestaniesz się do mnie kleić, odetnę sobie palec – westchnąłem ciężko, szykując na desce kolejną marchewkę.  
    Przytulający się namiętnie do moich pleców Kise Ryouta wymruczał coś z irytacją i niechętnie się ode mnie odsunął. Usiadł na blacie szafki tuż obok mnie i sięgnął po szklankę wody z witaminami, którą popijał cały dzień.  
–    Może pójdziemy dziś do kina?- zaproponował.  
–    Żeby twoje rozszalałe fanki znowu opanowały cały budynek?- Uniosłem lekko brew, a widząc jego niepocieszoną minę, postanowiłem łaskawie złagodzić poprzednią zaczepkę.- Możemy obejrzeć coś w domu.  
–    Super!- zawołał Ryouta z uśmiechem.  
–    Pod warunkiem, że dasz mi dokończyć obiad i założysz coś wreszcie na siebie – dodałem.  
–    Eh?- Kise spojrzał na swój przepasany w biodrach ręcznik.- No a nie będziemy już...? No wiesz? Obiecałeś spędzić ze mną cały dzień!  
–    Ale nie powiedziałem na czym.- Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem.- Ryouta-kun, czy nasz związek opiera się tylko na seksie?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie!- oburzył się blondyn.- Opiera się na ogromnej miłości, zaufaniu, wierności, tęsknocie, opiece, trosce, miłości, przyjaźni, szczerości, czułości, miłości i... i seksie też, no.  
–    To dobrze – stwierdziłem, wycierając dłonie w kuchenny ręcznik, by sięgnąć po komórkę, która właśnie zaczęła dzwonić. Ryouta stanął za mną, by jak zawsze przeprowadzić śledztwo dotyczące prowadzonych przeze mnie rozmów. Na ekranie pojawił się numer oraz twarz naszego przyjaciela, Aomine, lecz mimo to nie zdołałem się powstrzymać przed podroczeniem się z Ryoutą:- Kochanie, prosiłem, żebyś dzwonił, gdy nie będzie w domu Ryouty-kun...  
–    Kurokocchi!- jęknął z wyrzutem Kise. Roześmiałem się lekko, jednak gdy tylko usłyszałem głos Aomine, natychmiast spoważniałem.  
–    Tetsu, musisz przyjechać do Głównego Szpitala Sasaki!  
–    Co się stało?- zapytałem pospiesznie.- Jesteś w szpitalu, miałeś wypadek?  
–    Tak... ale... ale to ja kogoś potrąciłem...  
–    O boże...- szepnąłem z westchnieniem, przykładając dłoń do czoła.  
–    Tetsu, to nie jest wszystko... – wyjąkał Aomine.- Wygląda na to, że wy się znacie.  
–    Co?!- wykrzyknąłem.- Skąd to niby...? Powiedział ci? Kto to?  
–    Chciałem pomóc w zawiadomieniu jego rodziny, ale podczas wypadku telefon prawie cały się roztrzaskał. Ledwie zdążyłem wejść w ostatnie połączenia i rozpoznałem numer do ciebie. Ten facet nazywa się... przepraszam, może pani powtórzyć...? Kaga... Tetsu, to jest Kagami Taiga.  
    Kagami Taiga. Dwa słowa, które w jednej chwili zatrzymały mój świat, razem z moim tętnem, razem z moim biciem serca i przepływającą krwią. Poczułem, że powoli tracę świadomość, choć przecież wciąż byłem przytomny – cofnąłem się o kilka kroków,  przytrzymałem się stołu i ciężko opadłem na najbliższe krzesło. Kise kucnął tuż przy mnie, patrząc zaniepokojony na moją twarz, usilnie próbując nawiązać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.  
    Ale mój wzrok był pusty.  
    Tak jak ja, przez te długie sekundy.  
–    Tetsu, jesteś tam? Ej, halo? Halo?  
–    Czy on żyje?- zdołałem w końcu wykrztusić z siebie słowa.  
–    Tak – westchnął ciężko Daiki.- Tak, żyje. Jest... uh, po operacji, bardzo długiej operacji. No ale żyje. Lekarz powiedział, że spędzi w szpitalu przynajmniej dwa miesiące, a potem czeka go długa rehabilitacja, ale wszystko powinno być w porządku. Słuchaj, znasz go? Możesz tutaj przyjechać? Znasz jakieś jego kontakty do rodziny, może adresy? Trzeba zawiadomić jego rodzinę...  
–    Zaraz tam będę – wymamrotałem głucho.- Już się ubieram. Zaraz będę. Zaraz będę...  
    Rozłączyłem się i powoli odłożyłem komórkę na stół.   
–    Kurokocchi, co się stało? Z Aominecchim wszystko dobrze? Wyjdzie z tego?  
–    Tak, to... nic mu nie jest – odparłem z westchnieniem.- On... on kogoś potrącił i... i ja tego kogoś znam. Muszę jechać do szpitala.  
–    Znasz go? Ale kto to jest? Pojadę z tobą...  
–    Nie, Ryouta-kun – przerwałem mu, słabo kręcąc głową i wstając ostrożnie. Miałem mroczki przed oczami, a całe moje ciało trzęsło się nieznacznie.- Proszę, zostań w domu, muszę tam pojechać sam.  
–    Ale... nie rozumiem...  
–    Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, kiedy wrócę – zapewniłem.- Obiecuję, Ryouta-kun. Po prostu proszę cię, pozwól mi jechać samemu.   
–    Chcesz prowadzić samochód w tym stanie?- zapytał niepewnie. Na jego twarzy już zaczynało malować się niezadowolenie i odrobina nieufności, ale nie byłem w stanie nic na to poradzić.  
–    Wezwę taksówkę, nie martw się. Zadzwonię, kiedy będę wracał.  
    Kise już nic nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął lekko usta, krzyżując na piersiach ręce, westchnął cicho i tylko na mnie patrzył. Zostawiłem go samego w kuchni, a sam przeszedłem do naszej sypialni, by włożyć na siebie dżinsy i sweter. Zabrałem klucze, telefon oraz portfel, po czym przeszedłem na korytarz, by ubrać kurtkę i buty.  
    Mój chłopak właśnie się ubierał.  
–    Ryouta-kun...  
–    W porządku, nie wejdę do szpitala, jeżeli tego nie chcesz – powiedział Kise, zapinając pasek spodni, a następnie szybko zarzucając na siebie bluzę.- Po prostu cię tam zawiozę i poczekam w samochodzie, choćby do rana. Wolę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś.  
–    Jutro masz sesję...  
–    No to ją odwołam.- Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. Podał mi moją kurtkę, sam zaś od razu ubrał płaszcz oraz buty.  
–    Nie powinieneś tego robić – westchnąłem ciężko.- ale dziękuję.  
–    Czego się nie robi dla miłości swojego życia?- Kise uśmiechnął się nieco kwaśno, po czym otworzył drzwi i przepuścił mnie przodem.  
    Wiedziałem, że to nie jest tylko kwestia zamartwiania się o mnie. Owszem, moje zachowanie z pewnością wywołało w nim niepokój, ale znałem mojego chłopaka i jego „ciche” napady zazdrości. Kochał mnie i ufał mi, ale nie w sytuacjach, kiedy próbowałem wymigiwać się od jego pytań, czy też pokrętnie na nie odpowiadać. Czasem irytowała mnie ta jego cecha, czasem też bardzo denerwowała i była powodem kłótni, ale ostatecznie zawsze przyznawałem cicho w myślach, że lubię tę jego zazdrość.  
    Ale tym razem naprawdę bym wolał, by ten jeden raz Ryouta odpuścił sobie i został w domu, nie naciskał mnie, nie szpiegował, nie zadawał pytań...  
    Podróż do szpitala nie zajęła nam wiele czasu. Drogę przejechaliśmy jednak w milczeniu i narastającym we mnie napięciu oraz uczuciu niepokoju. Myśl, że w tym szpitalu, w jednej z sal leży Kagami, nieprzytomny i poobijany, zapewne także połamany...  
    Powstrzymywałem łzy na tyle, na ile potrafiłem.  
–    Zaczekam w samochodzie – powiedział Kise, parkując na parkingu przed szpitalem.- Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował.  
–    Nie wiem ile czasu to zajmie...  
–    W porządku, mam sprawne ogrzewanie, wygodne fotele, a w bagażniku ciepły, miękki koc... Będzie brakować tylko ciebie.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, po czym skinął głową w kierunku budynku.- Idź, ktokolwiek tam jest, na pewno na ciebie czeka.  
    Skinąłem powoli głową, przez chwilę wciąż ociągając się z wyjściem. Zapominając na moment o tym, że znajdujemy się w miejscu publicznym, przysunąłem się do Kise i pocałowałem go. Wysiadłem, nim zdążyłem usłyszeć, że mnie kocha.  
    Nigdy nie lubiłem szpitali. Zawsze starałem się omijać je szerokim łukiem, nawet jeśli leżeli tam moi znajomi, czy bliscy. To miejsce kojarzyło mi się tylko z chorobami i śmiercią, z płaczem, cierpieniem i przymusowym więzieniem – choć cela była otwarta, i tak skazany nie mógł jej opuścić.  
    Kiedy wszedłem do holu, rozejrzałem się za Aomine, jednak nigdzie nie mogłem go dostrzec. Nieco zrezygnowany podszedłem do lady recepcyjnej, zaglądając do widocznych przy niej korytarzy, a kiedy wciąż nie znajdowałem ciemnej sylwetki, zwróciłem się do siedzącej przy komputerze recepcjonistki.  
–    Przepraszam... Niedawno dzwonił stąd do mnie przyjaciel, Aomine Daiki. Powiedział, że kogoś potrącił...  
–    Ah, tak. Jest pan znajomym pana Kagamiego Taigi?- Kobieta spojrzała na mnie ze zmartwieniem.- Jego telefon już nie działa, będzie pan dla nas ogromną pomocą, jeżeli poda nam pan adres bądź numer telefonu do najbliższej rodziny pacjenta.  
–    Czy ja... mogę go zobaczyć?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Uhm...- Kobieta przygryzła lekko wargę.- Może pan, ale... Kagami-san jest teraz pod ścisłą obserwacją, nie można wchodzić do sali bez lekarza. Jeżeli to dla pana ważne, to może pan pójść zobaczyć go przez szybę.  
–    Tak, to ważne – mruknąłem.  
–    W takim razie proszę udać się korytarzem na lewo, cały czas prosto, a na samym końcu skręcić znowu w lewo. Zdaje się, że Aomine-san również tam jest. Bardzo pana proszę, żeby później przyszedł pan tutaj i wówczas uzgodnimy w jaki sposób możemy skontaktować się z rodziną pacjenta.  
–    Dobrze, dziękuję – odparłem automatycznie, po czym ruszyłem we wskazanym kierunku niczym robot.  
    Korytarz był pusty, jakby ta część szpitala była zupełnie opuszczona. Wokół panowała cisza, słyszałem swoje kroki i cichy pisk adidasów, gdy nie udało mi się podnieść stopy odpowiednio wysoko. To brzmi całkiem śmiesznie, ale tak właśnie było – czułem się pozbawiony wszelkich sił.  
    Aomine zobaczyłem od razu, był bowiem jedyną osobą w dalszej części korytarza. Stał przed szybą okna wbudowanego w ścianę sali, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, jedną z dłoni uniósł do ust i zagryzał paznokieć kciuka. Widziałem, jak jego szczęka drży, oczy miał zaczerwienione i mokre od łez.  
    Podszedłem do niego cicho, lecz nie odezwałem się. Mój wzrok natychmiast powędrował do okna, za którym ujrzałem podłączonego do respiratora mężczyznę. Leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, do jego ciała przymocowano kilka kolorowych wężyków połączonych z aparaturą. Prawie całe jego ciało było w bandażach, te na głowie ledwie odsłaniały charakterystyczne, czerwono-czarne włosy.   
–    Jesteś...- westchnął Aomine.- Tetsu, tak bardzo cię przepraszam... Ja... ja nie wiem jak to się stało, on wszedł na pasy na czerwonym świetle, powinienem był go widzieć, ale... Ja... ja nie próbuję się wytłumaczyć...  
–    Co powiedział lekarz?- zapytałem cicho, wpatrując się w Kagamiego i, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, kładąc dłoń na szybie, jakbym chciał dotknąć Taigę.  
–    Ma kilka złamanych żeber... prawa ręka też jest złamana, oprócz tego musieli zoperować kolano, ale nie pamiętam które, głowę ma roztrzaskaną, otarcia na całym ciele... Najbardziej ucierpiała głowa i kolano, stracił też dużo krwi, bo... ręka... jej kość przebiła skórę... Uhm... przeprowadzili transfuzję, więc powinno być dobrze... Ale będzie teraz pod ścisłą obserwacją.  
–    Rozumiem – wyszeptałem, kiwając głową i pociągając nosem. Już nie powstrzymywałem łez, nie było sensu.   
–    To... ktoś ważny?  
–    Tak – powiedziałem cicho.  
–    Przepraszam, Tetsu...  
–    Nikogo z nim nie było?- zapytałem, patrząc w końcu na mojego przyjaciela.- Nikt tutaj nie przyjechał?  
–    Nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.- Nie mam jak poinformować jego bliskich... Tetsu? Kto... kto to jest?  
–    To jest... Uh...- westchnąłem ciężko, śmiejąc się niechętnie.- To... mój stary przyjaciel...   
–    Och...  
–    I  moja pierwsza miłość...  
–    Miło...?- Aomine spojrzał na mnie.- Och...- Odwrócił powoli wzrok, znów patrząc na Kagamiego.- Przepraszam. Myślałem, że to Kise...  
–    Nie – szepnąłem, zagryzając wargę.- To Kagami-kun. To długa historia...  
    W istocie tak właśnie było. Długa historia, która ciągnęła się od lat, już od czasów liceum, kiedy to wyznałem Taidze miłość. Połączył nas tylko jeden pocałunek, ale ostatecznie to ja byłem tym, który przegrał. Kagami musiał wybrać pomiędzy mną a Himuro Tatsuyą. I wybrał jego. Ta decyzja była równoznaczna z moim odejściem – nie darzyłem Himuro sympatią i uważałem, że ma zły wpływ na Kagamiego. Przestałem więc utrzymywać kontakt z Taigą, nawet jeśli on uparcie pisał do mnie raz na jakiś czas, nie oczekując mojej odpowiedzi.  
    Nigdy żadnej nie dostał.  
–    Czy on jest w śpiączce?- wydusiłem przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
–    Nie, jest po prostu nieprzytomny – mruknął w odpowiedzi Aomine. Pociągnął lekko nosem i odchrząknął cicho.- Lekarze nie wiedzą, kiedy się obudzi, ale... Ale uratowali go.  
–    To dobrze – szepnąłem, kiwając głową.- Cieszę się, że zdążyłeś do mnie zadzwonić, Aomine-kun...  
–    Przepraszam za to, Tetsu – westchnął Daiki, bezradnym gestem wskazując na leżącego za szybą Kagamiego.- Ja naprawdę... nie wiem, jak to się stało, on po prostu nagle...  
–    W porządku, Aomine-kun – przerwałem mu.- Proszę, oszczędź mi szczegółów. Już dosyć wysłuchałem. To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać.  
–    Wiem, wiem...- wyjąkał mój przyjaciel.- Po prostu ja ci... eh, nieważne... Po prostu mi przykro... Przepraszam, Tetsu. Przepraszam cię.  
    Skinąłem jedynie głową w odpowiedzi. Gdyby moich myśli nie zajmował w tamtym momencie Kagami, pewnie powiedziałbym Daikiemu coś na pocieszenie. Widziałem, że on również bardzo przeżywa to, co się stało, i niepotrzebnie mnie przepraszał, bo przecież w gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił nic złego. Owszem, potrącił człowieka, ale przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Poza tym widziałem w jego oczach skruchę i wyrzuty sumienia, a także ogromną chęć uczynienia wszystko, byle tylko zrekompensować krzywdę, jaką nieumyślnie wyrządził.   
    Ale nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Mogłem jedynie wpatrywać się z rozdartym na tysiące kawałków sercem w leżącego za szybą Taigę, śpiącego i nieświadomego horroru, jaki przeżywała tuż obok niego dwójka mężczyzn. Mogłem tylko patrzeć.  
    I czekać.  
  


  
_~ Koniec części pierwszej ~_


End file.
